amanecer
by naaaati
Summary: La plaga había comenzado un 18 de agosto del 2010, primero en pequeños pueblos que quedaban desmantelados durante dos o tres semanas durante las noches, hasta que posteriormente avanzaron hacia las ciudades más grandes ...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto es de masashi ji**

* * *

**Prologo.**

_5:59 am_

_23 segundos._

Tenía exactamente23 segundos para salir del lugar, subir a su habitación o la habitación del pánico del tercer piso.

Pero no podía, _no podía._

Se sentía débil, las piernas no le respondían, los vellos de sus brazos estaban erizados y su piel de gallina la delataba, sus pupilas perladas estaban dilatadas a más no poder y ya sentía que era su momento, su hora, su hora de partir, al fin.

Lo mejor que podía hacer, era esperar la muerte o hacerlo por si misma, Tenía un cuchillo con bastante filo en la mano izquierda y estaba sentada-inclinada-acuclillada en el piso de su cocina. Sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas que no descendían y su vista comenzaba a nublarse con rapidez.

_Que chica más débil, siempre huyendo _diría su padre, ni siquiera es capaz de presionar el cuchillo contra su muñeca… Estaba sola, o eso creía y temblaba. Su padre… rogaba a Dios que estuviera a salvo con hanabi en su casa de sendai y a neji y a su amigo no los había visto aparecer ayer por la noche, por lo que supuso que habían pasado la noche en algún otro sitio.

_Nunca estuvo más asustada en su vida._

Quedaban siete segundos para elegir pararse y correr a su habitación o desde ya, cortarse la muñeca izquierda. No estaba dispuesta a que esas cosas la mordieran o lo que sea que hicieren y entre una muerte lenta y sangrante a manos de quien sabe Dios que, era una mejor aquello.

Decidir… _es ahora o nunca._

Puso el cuchillo sobre su muñeca izquierda y tembló, tembló de miedo de sí misma, no pudo creer que se le pasara por la mente si quiera tomar una decisión así, sin duda era muy débil.

La puerta de metal del exterior seguía sonando con fuerza, sentía al menos cinco pares de puños desde afuera, unos gruñidos, crujidos y una serie de sonidos más que delataban que

_Esas cosa e_staban en el exterior.

_-p-porfavor kami, que amanezca, que amanezca, que amanezca, que amanezca que amanezca…- _

_3_

_2_

_1_

la luz roja relampagueo una ultima vez y lentamente comenzaron a abrirse las ventanas de acero que protegían la puerta de entrada y las ventanas de cristal, revelando nuevamente las 6:00 am.

Pero fuera aún estaba oscuro.

Era tarde, lo supo de inmediato. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y se puso de pie para salir corriendo escaleras arriba. Se sintió estúpida al perder esos valiosos segundos pero cuando se disponía a correr Una mano alcanzó su brazo y luego lo apretó con fuerza.

-klyy…-

-shhh-

.

estaba parado justo a su lado de pijama azul completo y con un dedo en los labios como símbolo de silencio. Tenía la típica mirada de me importa todo un carajo con una pizca de preocupación y algo de ansiedad. el sudor perlaba su frente y una enorme gota caía desde esta, directo a su mandíbula mientras comenzaba a girar lentamente la cabeza hacia ella.

La puerta cedió finalmente y al menos tres de esas cosas se lanzaron por la ventana.

Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró corriendo hacia la habitación del primer piso, cerró la puerta con prisa y la tapo con lo que estuvo a su alcance.

Durante quince minutos eternos sintió a aquellas cosas vagar por la casa, en búsqueda de algo.. hasta que por fín amaneció, sintió el vigor de los rayos de sol filtrándose por las minúsculas ventanas con barrotes de la pieza de neji-nii y por fin..

_Por fin_

_Por fin, por fin._

La pesadilla de aquella noche, había terminado.

* * *

ya, lo continuo? si o noooo


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo uno.**

Exactamente a las seis y media aparecieron neji y Sasuke por la puerta trasera, iban cargados con medicamentos, vendas y armas que habían logrado conseguir para iniciar la travesía del día siguiente, Pero algo en la cara de neji, le dijo que de pronto las cosas no marcharían de la manera en que estaban previstas desde el principio.

-Es hora de salir de aquí.- Sentenció y hinata supo de inmediato que no bromeaba por la demacrada expresión enmarcando su rostro y el de Sasuke.

Tomó rápidamente dos botellas con agua que había dejado sobre la mesa de cocina y las puso entre los bolsillos laterales de su mochila, era tarde, era demasiado tarde, pronto oscurecería y los espectros saldrían en búsqueda de destrucción y caos, pero confió, confió en ambos chicos y en las buenas decisiones que hasta el momento los habían mantenido vivos y unidos y salió por la puerta trasera de la casa justo detrás de Sasuke.

- recuerden, pase lo que pase manténganse corriendo y no miren atrás, si algo sucede dispérsense, nos reuniremos de todos modos al final del camino- volvió a decir neji mientras comenzaba a correr por la calle principal de los suburbios.

Echó un vistazo antes de comenzar su carrera, estaban en plena primavera, el clima estaba bastante agradable aun para ser pasadas las siete pm. La gente en búsqueda de alimento comenzaba poco a poco a dejar las calles para refugiarse en lugares seguros.

Sus músculos se tensan, y de repente sale disparada y mientras corre con neji atrás y Sasuke guiando, piensa en que momento fue tan buena atleta, piensa que podría correr kilómetros y no cansarse y piensa en esa electricidad que vaga por su cuerpo impulsándola a no dejar de correr pues ambos chicos podrían dejarla con facilidad atrás y aún segura de que no lo harían, corre con todo lo que tiene.

_ Adrenalina… miedo._

Y el último vestigio de sol dejaba la ciudad mientras el miedo se vuelve metal pesando su corazón y su cerebro al correr, aun así sus piernas y su cuerpo se sienten como pluma y de repente el viento azota con demasiada violencia su rostro y de sus ojos comienzan a deslizarse aquellas _malditas y molestas e importunas lágrimas._

_Va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien._

ahora, mientras corre a más no poder, mira el cielo oscuro y de pronto añora todo lo pasado, la universidad su familia y se pregunta por sus amigos. Piensa que aun en los malos momentos como naruto declarándose a sakura en el festival de otoño, hanabi quebrándose el brazo derecho al caer de un árbol o sasuke viéndola tropezar con sus propios pies y quedar desnuda luego de la ducha, nada nunca, nunca fue peor como en aquellos momentos.

Adelante sasuke se detiene justo en una esquina y tras echar un breve vistazo a la calle paralela a la suya les hace aquel efímero gesto de concentración, indicándoles que siguieran su camino hasta el, por el que hinata recuerda por un instante verlo dibujar planos y planos durante horas en su facultad mientras ella pasaba por fuera de su aula.

_Antes… antes antes._

En un momento, ya están junto a él y mientras neji choca con su hombro izquierdo hinata suelta un pequeño suspiro de alivio por encontrarse aún y en contra todo pronóstico, los tres juntos.

aún faltaban eso de ocho cuadras para llegar al destino que habían estado planeando hace una semana atrás en el edificio de las bellas artes del que habían –en las circunstancias actuales no sabía si robar era una opción- sustraído, sonaba mejor, unos planos de la ciudad.

Pronto comienza a desesperarse, y es que no sabe porque no están en movimiento y el silencio le pesa en cada parte de su cuerpo, es demasiado, está tentada a mirar por sobre el hombro de Sasuke, pero sabe que si lo hace de pronto se volverá loca y rebelará sus posiciones y desaparecerán como más de la mitad de las personas lo han estado haciendo desde el primer ataque y a pesar de que se lo merecía por ser una debilucha, no podría hacerle algo como a eso a personas que realmente valían como Sasuke o neji-ni.

Una fría ráfaga de hielo le envuelve la piel y recorre su espina dorsal y lo sabe, sabe porque Sasuke no se mueve, y porque neji está tan silencioso que pareciera que está conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones.

_Esas cosas… estaban justo detrás._

_._

_._

Intenta ponerse en marcha, pero sus piernas no le responden de inmediato y al hacerlo el férreo brazo de Sasuke le bloquea el camino. -espera- fue lo único que soltó con conciencia de saber lo que venía.

Miró a su primo en busca de ayuda, pero él estaba mirando fijamente a esos espectros azules-violetas con electricidad avanzando violentamente por su calle y posteriormente materializándose a eso de siete metros de ellos a lo menos.

_Eran tres_

Hinata no quería abrir los ojos, pues sentía que si lo hacía ya no habría vuelta atrás, no habría modo de salvarse, ya que nunca nadie vivía para contar que eran aquellas cosas. Aun así no pudo mantenerse un minuto al margen de lo que fuera a suceder y decidió muy a su pesar enfrentarlo. Si moriría ahora, querría al menos saber que la mato. Y de toda clase de bestia o monstro que se imaginó, ciertamente en ninguna de sus divagaciones sospecho algo como eso.

Eran… personas; altos, esbeltos, fornidos y de medidas perfectas. Los tres rubios y de piel tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran lo único más fuera de lugar que el resto. Sus globos oculares, eran completamente negros. El de en medio de pronto comienza a gruñir en una voz tan baja que dudó por un instante que se tratara de un tipo de lengua, pero comprendió que sí lo era, ya que los espectros junto a él comenzaban a asentir a su lado y a separarse entre ellos de lado por al menos dos metros.

Ellos les sonríen de una manera completamente perversa y ladina y nuevamente aún más perversa, mostrando esos afilados dientes de punta que le causan aún más terror que sus ojos... y hinata tiembla y no recuerda haber estado jamás tan asustada.

_No debieron salir, no debieron salir…_

Se repetía para sus adentros, llena de miedo.

_Todo acabo…_

-sasuke- gruñe neji, luego de soltar un tipo de maldición y da dos pasos hasta ponerse a la altura de hinata, le da un largo apretón de manos y le dedica una mirada significativa, para luego dar dos pasos más hacia adelante, hacia ellos y formar una posición de ataque que por un momento le recordó un sueño a medias que había tenido hace unos años atrás..

-n-neji nii- dice ella, emitiendo un breve y angelical sonido que hace que todos los espectros posen rápidamente una sorprendida y asesina mirada sobre ella, que logra hacer que cada vello desde la nuca a los pies se erice.

-Sasuke AHORA- grita su primo, y de repente ocurre lo más fantástico que le hubiese sucedido a una adolescente común como ella y como si aquellas cosas venidas de no sabía donde, el país sucumbiendo o toda una vida hacia atrás fuera poco ve que la espalda de espalda de su primo comienza rápidamente a cambiar, más bien su ropa, algo así como una sailor moon y se materializa una especie de camisa color crema y unos cortos Jeans azules y lo más impresionante es que sus ojos cambian… se endurecen y una esfera azul de energía de pronto lo rodea.

_Dios._

Una breve sonrisa de locura surca su rostro y estuvo preparada para pensar que era algún tipo de broma de estas por cable, que todo se trataba de eso, se trataba de quebrarla y vaya que lo estaban logrando, pero al comenzar a arañarse las palmas de las manos con sus uñas, Sasuke justo detrás de ella responde con calma un -ya lo sé-

y mientras ella se voltea con lentitud y media paralizada por el miedo y la diversión y la locura, lo último que ve antes de comenzar a irse a negro son unos enormes y profundos ojos rojos con negras aspas girando.

.

.

.


End file.
